Kiss Me with Music
by purrpickle
Summary: Kai has some free time to himself, and he takes the chance to listen to something he'd rather no one know about. But what happens when Ray catches him? Could it be the start to more? Ray/Nami-Kai femslash. One-shot no more, and definately AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yup, this be femslash, even if Kai is referred to as a 'he'. Mendol-Ikemen Idol is a wonderful Japanese dorama about three girls who dress up as males to become 'handsome idols' in the J-pop group Persona. There's lots of other stuff that deals with the gender bending, figuring out sexual preferences, and the Yakuza. It's great. XD Kai (real name Nami) is my favorite of the group, and to her annoyance, she has the number one idol (the 'charismatic songstress' Ray) chasing after her. Of course, Ray has no idea that Kai's not really male. :D

So, this is a writing exercise that really started out as a way for me to get down what I wanted to draw. XD I've been WAY too obsessed with this show for the past week now. :p Anyway, enjoy. ...And go watch the show! *grin*

* * *

Looking every direction and checking twice, thrice, and once again, Kai took a deep breath and pulled a bag out of his inner jacket pocket. Plastic crinkling, he cringed and hastily pulled the cd the rest of the way out. Searching for something sharp to remove the shrink wrap, he finally took the pin off of his lapel and used the sharp needle to poke the plastic. Once that was done, he grabbed the cd player he had hidden behind the couch pillow earlier that day. Placing the cd into it and slipping the thick headphones on, assured that no one was coming, he pressed play.

Music swelled, and the beautiful voice seemed to sing just to him. Not realizing the sappy smile that covered his face, he leaned back into the couch and brought his hands to his chest. Ahh, there really was a reason why Ray was number one…

"Ka-iii!" Sudden weight was deposited on his lap, and cool arms slipped around his neck. Jumping in surprise, the blond's eyes snapped open, and he automatically tried to slap the cd player off. Instead, to his horror, he hit the 'open' button.

The body on his lap shifted, and Ray, the charismatic songstress herself, craned her neck to see what he had been listening to. "Ara! Kai!" Giggling at seeing herself looking up from the cd, Ray pressed her nose into his neck, smiling widely. "You're listening to my new cd! I'm so happy~"

Swallowing and blushing hotly at being caught, Kai stuttered, "Ah-ah-ah… Ray… I just, well, I just wanted to see what Persona was up against and…" He hesitantly touched Ray's waist. The black haired girl's chest pressing against his and her soft breath upon his neck was distracting.

Ray giggled again, twining her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. Using her other hand, she pulled the headphones off of his head – Kai hurriedly throwing his hands up to keep his wig on – she smiled at him. "It really does make me happy that you're listening to my new cd, Kai… You really do belong to me, ne? Now we can become one."

Eyes widening at the sweetly uttered words before realizing that they were a paraphrase of her first single, Kai had already opened his mouth to make a weak protest when she pressed her mouth against his.

Staring at her face close to his, feeling her soft lips and smelling the intoxicating jasmine she always seemed to wear, Kai decided that, for once, he'd let himself actually feel it. Perhaps it was the words of the song he had just been listening to, almost as if it had been sung for him, or just the intriguing weight of the tall girl on his lap, or something else entirely, he didn't know. But whatever it was, he didn't seem to mind the kiss as much as he had.

So, hands coming up to gently settle on her sides, he closed his eyes and kissed back. Almost sighing into him, Ray tightened her grip around his shoulders, draping herself closer. And so, for the next few minutes, Kai could feel them start to become one.

And the thought didn't scare him as it used to.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yeah, I wrote more. A bad one-shot author, aren't I? *grin* But anyway. I figure a warning here: From here on out, this is entirely an AU. Not like it wasn't before, but I have big, universe toying ideas in my head.

Also, I imagine I should mention that, while there is some introspection and dialogue in this chapter, for the majority, it's... Making out. And lots of it. Frankly, Ray is _hot_ for Kai, and she's ready to act on her desire, while poor little Nami-Kai's just figuring out she's _hot_ for Ray too. But don't expect her to fall _so_ easily - you'll see circular thoughts ahead.

Alright, enough AN. XD Enjoy~

* * *

Staggering out of his dressing room, Kai closed the door behind him, leaning against it for strength. Having left a smugly grinning Ray inside, he pressed his hands to his chest and tried to catch his breath. That… had been unexpected.

In a moment of weakness, he had kissed Ray back. Nothing special – just wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed back against her lips. Apparently, though, Ray had taken that as the go ahead for… for… well, _more_.

*

As they moved apart, Kai opened his eyes. Seeing a slightly stunned expression on Ray's face, red cheeked and eyes still closed, her hair slightly mussed, his heart skipped a beat. When had the singer ever looked so… Gentle?

Ray's eyelashes fluttered, and she smiled. "Kimochii…" she whispered, and then hugged him tightly, shifting on his lap.

Swallowing at feeling her moving atop him, his skin tingling where her breath blew against him, Kai expected that Ray would move off soon. After all, Ray had never kissed him longer than a couple of minutes, so…

But apparently the black haired girl had other plans. "Kai," she whispered, her forehead pressed against his cheek, her lips kissing his neck softly as her mouth moved.

"O-osu?" He shivered and covered it up by shifting on the couch.

"You're not like the other boys."

"Boys? I'm not a boy! I'm a man! A man among men – gerk!"

Giggling, Ray interrupted him by kissing his jawline. "So smooth…" she almost whispered to herself.

Smooth? What could Ray mean? Wait! "Uhm, er, I shave really close…"

"Mmm…" She brushed her cheek up and down against his a couple of times. The blond could smell the jasmine of her perfume and the soft vanilla from her hair as it tickled his nose; he desperately tried not to sneeze. Ray 'mmmed' again, "It feels nice."

"It does? I mean, uh, I'm glad?"

Ray breathily chuckled again. "Ka-iii!" Sitting back and away, putting more weight onto his knees instead of his thighs, she suddenly adopted a serious expression on her face.

It was such a change from the normal almost manically vapid love-sick smile she had whenever she looked at him that it startled him. "Ray…?" he asked.

Studying his gaze, Ray dropped her hands and slid off of his lap. Straightening and taking a couple of steps away, she wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping her back to him.

Suddenly feeling cool, bereft of the warm furnace that the girl had been, and already missing her smell (what??), Kai furrowed his brow. Standing up himself, he stood there uselessly. What was he supposed to do?

"Uh, Ray?" He was the brash one, the one who had a quick temper and short fuse! He wasn't the one who could comfort and figure out what was wrong! Where was Riku or Kuu when you needed them? They would know what to do!

Just as Kai had decided that he was going to bite the bullet and approach her, her posture upsetting him more than he liked, the tall girl turned around.

Dressed as usual in her trademark white skirt, shirt and jacket, sunglasses tucked safely into the low collar of her shirt, Kai got his first real good look at her. Her long black hair was once again left loose, and it coiled around her face, some flowing back over her shoulders.

He swallowed. Ray looked absolutely gorgeous. Even if she did look really upset…

Wait, what??

Stomping forward heavily, Kai grabbed the singer's arm. Sliding his hand down until her slim wrist was held tightly in his grasp, he couldn't help the fierce expression he knew must be on his face.

Nami had never fancied herself as the chivalrous sort. Sure, she was pretty boyish, but she had never imagined that she'd ever have the protective feeling welling up in her chest she had at that moment. But then again, Nami had never let herself care about another girl emotionally before.

Staring up at Ray, Kai tried to get a better read on her expression. The corners of her mouth were pulled down, and her eyebrows were scrunched up, an almost wet sheen to her eyes. Her lips trembled a little, and Ray blinked, pulling her gaze away.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, reaching out the hand that wasn't caught by Kai to rest on his shoulder. Her hand missed, though, slipping a little to rest on the top of his chest. It had probably happened because she wasn't looking directly at him, but it still made Kai's heart lurch.

His eyes widening, Kai looked down at her hand and gulped, then shook his head and tugged on Ray's wrist. When she didn't look at him, her face turned away and down so her bangs covered her eyes, he bit back a growl and tugged again.

"Ray!" he demanded, shaking her hand hard enough that it made the bracelets on his wrist clack together, "What the fuck is wrong!?"

Jerking a little at his cuss word, the tall girl bent down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Stumbling back and landing (thankfully) on the edge of the couch, Kai was able to catch her, and he suddenly found his face smashed into her chest.

Overwhelmed by jasmine and the smell of Ray herself, Kai started to get lightheaded. How in the _hell_ were Ray's breasts so soft?? Nami's own chest was so small she was self conscious of it, but this was just mean. If only her own felt so nice…

Kai realized that he was pretty much allowing Ray to smother him with her chest when he felt that the girl was shaking a little. Alarmed, he pulled back quickly to see if the singer was crying. But, to his surprise and dropped jaw, the black haired girl was _laughing_!

Feeling a little miffed, Kai frowned and crossed his arms, making Ray support herself on his body. "What was that all, then?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"Oh, Kai, don't be mad, please." Moving her face close to his, Ray smiled teasingly and started to kiss the frown and angry wrinkles off of his face. It was eerily reminiscent of _that time_ that Kai quickly dropped his angry expression and only half heartedly tried to dodge her.

"Well," he mumbled, avoiding her gaze, trying to hide his small blush, "I don't appreciate being laughed at or played."

Ray sighed, and then relaxed back into the position she had been on his lap earlier. "I… wasn't playing you. I was just laughing because… Well, Kai, after all, you really are a male, aren't you?" Her lips curved up in a smile against his neck.

Seriously, what was so amazing about his neck? Kai wondered. Ray really seemed to like it. Was it his cologne? He had been averse to wearing any initially, but Shachou had practically dunked him into a vat of it when he had balked. "You're a male idol now!" she had screeched, having Marilyn hold him down as she sprayed him, "And male idols wear cologne! It's _soo su-eku-su-ii_!"

Kai shivered at the memory, but then turned his attention back onto the girl who had apparently claimed his lap as her own. "Of course I'm a male!" he huffed. "Wait, why!? And, speaking of," he firmed his expression again and leant back, grabbing Ray's chin and making her look up at him, "What was that all about?"

Ray pouted, and she slumped her shoulders, trying to turn away again. Stopping her with his hand under her chin and his other going to snake around her waist and tightening, the protective feeling welled up in him again.

That was _so _aggravating! If he didn't know better, Kai would suspect that he actually _cared_ for Ray! C_ared-_cared! And that was stupid and it was only Shachou's threats that kept him from storming off like he really should be.

…Right?

Kai sighed. Feeling the energy seep from his body, he pushed with his feet and moved to lean solidly on the couch back, bringing Ray with him. Patting her head, he slid his hands away and propped his arms on the couch. "Well," he sighed again, looking blankly at Ray, "Ya gonna say anything?"

Ray bit her bottom lip, looked away for a second, and then moved off of his lap. Settling down next to his left side, she rearranged her skirt. Then smoothed her hair away from her face. Tugged on her sleeves. Finally, when Kai was beginning to give up ever hearing an answer, Ray grabbed the forgotten cd player and took out her cd. "My new cd just came out," she offered.

Well, duh, Kai thought, not kindly. After all, he was the one who had bought it, and it had come out the same day his single had. He figured, however, that she'd explain shortly, so he just nodded.

Placing the cd back into the player and then leaning backwards to place it onto the small table next to the couch, Ray sat up again and adopted another sad face. "Kai… I need to travel around Japan to promote it."

"Oh. Oh?" Kai blinked. If he had thought of it, it would have made sense. But why…? "Why does that make you upset? That's great, isn't it?" Wasn't traveling one of the perks of being an idol?

Ray's shoulders slumped. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away from him. "I'll be gone for almost a month…"

Kai made a face. He still didn't see the problem. Wasn't that what idols did? Travel around and give concerts, make appearances? Wasn't Ray used to that, yet? After all, she had been an idol for the past four years. The blond scratched his nose. "Okay…"

A devastated expression slammed onto the idol's face. She blinked, blinked again, and then wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling herself in. It looked like her stomach hurt. She bowed her head, a cascade of black hair falling over her face in waves. "You…"

Alarmed, Kai sat forward. Softly sliding his hand forward to cup her cheek, he froze when he felt something wet under his thumb. Curling his fingers, he urged Ray's face up. As he watched, her hair fell away, and another tear slipped out of the corner of her eye before she raised a hand to dash it away.

His brow furrowed. Clicking his teeth together, he slipped his other hand up to cup her other cheek. At the new touch, Ray finally looked up at him. Wetness shimmered in her eyes, but she kept more tears back.

Why… Why would she be crying?

Kai pursed his lips. It was very uncomfortable, seeing the girl like this. Racking his brain, he knew he needed to figure out what had happened.

So Ray was going to promote her cd for almost a month. Travel around Japan, do concerts, make appearances…

Wait. Around Japan. Not here. Not here…?

His eyes widened, and he almost hit himself. Of _course_! Not here! _Here_! Where _he_ was. And because Ray was convinced they were dating, _that _was what she was sad about! Oh you baka, Kai, he hissed at himself, way to forget a girl's feelings!

A big grin threatened to take over his face as he realized he had deciphered what upset Ray, but it was quickly squashed when he knew it wouldn't be appreciated. Shaking his head, Kai removed his hands, moving them down Ray's shoulders. The pop star really had such thin, delicate shoulders…

"Ara, gomen, Ray. I was being an idiot again. You know I say things without thinking first."

Shimatta, he hated apologizing! Apologizing always felt like he was giving up, surrendering. And unfortunately, Kai had to surrender to Ray more often than he'd like. Stupid Shachou, making him play nice when he didn't want to. But at least this time he really _did _want to smooth things over.

When Ray didn't respond, Kai stared at her face, chewing his lower lip. This was a tricky situation. Did he really want to give up that freedom? Sighing internally, he knew what he had to do.

"Give me your phone number," he said.

"What?" Ray looked up.

"Give me your phone number," he repeated, and then reached into his coat pocket to take out his own phone. Flipping it open and cringing at the very girly phone charm he still had on it (he surreptitiously closed his palm around the yellow fluff ball), he looked at the girl expectantly. Honestly, he was surprised that he hadn't gotten it earlier.

A wide smile suddenly split Ray's face. Wondering if the hint of satisfaction he saw in her expression was real or if he had imagined it, Kai watched the pop star dig into her pocket. Her tears seemed to have been forgotten, and the black haired girl eagerly flipped her phone up and open.

"Ka-ii!" she trilled, grabbing his free hand.

"Uh, yes?" Blinking at the complete reversal of emotion (was that _normal_??) Kai suddenly found himself pulled against Ray, her arm around his neck and shoulder, his cheek pressed solidly into hers.

"Cheese!"

"Eh-?"

Click.

"Yatta!" Releasing him and checking the screen, Ray must have liked what she saw, because she made a sound of pleasure and grabbed Kai's phone from his hand. Still reeling from the sudden glomp he had been pulled into, the blond nonetheless gave another 'V' sign when Ray took their picture again. Pressed up against her body like that, her hair really did smell nice…

A couple of button presses later, and he had his phone back. Smiling nervously back at the happy smile Ray gave to him, Kai was almost afraid to see what she had done…

And stared at his phone screen. There, as his wallpaper, was a rather cute picture of the two of them. Ray's face was a little big, being closer to the camera lens, but on the whole, even with his slight wide eyed look… Kai swallowed, suddenly aware of the pounding of his heart. They looked like a pretty couple.

"A pretty couple…" he breathed, "Is that what we are…?"

There was a sharp indrawn breath next to him, and a warm hand suddenly cupped his cheek. Feeling his head being turned, Kai met Ray's gaze, her brown eyes searching his. Realizing what he had just said (how could he have said that _out loud_??), the blond's beginning stutters were silenced as Ray gently kissed him.

Her soft lips brushed against his, and then she kissed him again. Mind still reeling from the sudden contact, Kai dropped his phone; absently, he heard it clatter off the couch and land on the floor. As if a dream, he could hear her happy sighs again, and feel her body stretch and bunch as she pressed herself against him. This wasn't so bad, he thought, sliding his hands back to their comfortable spot on her waist.

And if he was honest, it even felt a little... Exciting. At least it was something he could handle…

Ray suddenly clutched at his shoulders, swinging her body around so she straddled him. Kai made a sound of surprise in his throat, but before he could push her off, the black haired girl opened her mouth. A soft tongue suddenly pushed at his lips, and hot breath entwined with his. Having only the brief kisses with the singer prior to this, Kai had no experience whatsoever, and, in reflex, he opened his mouth.

And Ray swooped in, almost as if she had been waiting for it. Her knees tightening around his thighs and her weight pressing her chest squarely against his, the tall girl clumsily but excitedly thrust her tongue inside his mouth.

Heat suddenly spread through his body – it must have been pure shock, he assured himself – and Kai found that his hands gripped Ray's shirt, and it became hard to breathe. Something sweet tasting spread through his mouth, and it was pleasing.

He could feel Ray's hair ghosting across his cheeks and down his neck. Her eyelashes brushed against his, and her nose bumped against him. Her waist twisted under his hands, her body heat easily being transferred to his skin.

When Ray finally pulled back, she didn't give him much of a breather before going down and nuzzling his cheek. "Kai…" she murmured, her hand sliding down his arm to take one of his, entwining their fingers together, "Are you finally accepting my feelings?"

Surprised at the suddenly rational comment coming from the songstress, it took Kai an extra couple of seconds to wake up his brain from the fog that had permeated it. Still tasting the hints of Ray's lip gloss on his lips as he licked them nervously, all that came out was an unintelligent, "Uh-guh."

Ray giggled softly, her hand tensing slightly in his.

Staring at her as she rested her head onto his shoulder, still pushed tightly against him, Kai had to put together what was happening in his mind. Was it… Did he… Could he be…

He shook his head internally. The question really was could _she_ be…

Nami couldn't deny that Ray was sexy and beautiful as all hell. She had been captivated by the singer long before she had met her (and what a meeting that had been!), but had normally been able to chalk it up to girlish admiration, that she had only wanted to become that successful. But lately, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she didn't like girls, didn't like Ray, something wouldn't let her believe it.

Of course, if that had been her only problem, she might have worked it out already. But, when she lay awake late at night while not being able to sleep, Ray was only one of many things she worried about.

She couldn't believe that her parents had so easily let her go off to Las Vegas (she scoffed – when had she _ever_ wanted to go to America, anyways?), and they hadn't even tried to call her. She knew her job at the convenience store was lost, probably having been fired after the first day of not showing up. All her friends must be worried about her, and she missed them (while Asahi and Hinata were wonderful kids, there were still things she couldn't talk about with them). And last but not least, Nami was now being hunted down by the Yakuza and Snake Man for some reason she didn't understand.

Of course, the added drama of trying to make it into the music biz as a male, and the sudden development of Ray's pursuit only made her stress worse. Being eighteen years old and having never been kissed, having never been in a relationship before, the full force of Ray's attraction was a little scary.

Having spent countless nights staring at the ceiling, Asahi and Hinata snoring away on either side of her, the small girl had tried to make sense of everything. It was a lot easier to figure things out AWAY from the piercing brown eyes and beautiful smile that the singer had. Of course, she had grumbled to herself, the fact that Shachou had threatened her with more whippings if she made Ray hate Kai really didn't help at all, either.

In the beginning, Nami really hadn't wanted to like Ray. She really hadn't wanted to have even more L-related things shoved into her face. While Shachou and Marilyn's actions were kind of freaky and more than a little bit alarming, at least Ray didn't seem to be into… whatever it was that Shachou and Marilyn were into.

Nope. Instead, Ray was into _her_. Well, Kai – but Kai _was_ her. Kai was the rough, unwilling (at first), but still brash, male side of Nami she never knew existed. In some ways, it was wonderful getting to be gloriously male and allowed to do things Nami would never do. However, taking off his shirt, not so much. Even with their glorious disguises that surprisingly everyone seemed to believe, Nami, Asahi, and Hinata, could definitely not take their shirts off, even if they wanted to.

And they certainly hadn't wanted to for the cover of their cd! However…

Nobody else knew this, but at the photo shoot… _That time_ –

Ray sighed, resettling her cheek on his shoulder. Her nose brushed against his neck, and Kai realized, shocked, that the tall girl was letting him gather his thoughts as he thought about everything. She had relaxed her posture somewhat, but they were still holding hands, and the girl was still loosely straddling him. Studying the top of her head, he firmed his mouth and nodded.

Feeling the nod, Ray shifted a little, craning her neck to look up at him.

Meeting her gaze, Kai's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. Trying to gather his wits, he cleared his throat. "Erm… Are you… Comfortable like that?"

A wide grin crossed the beautiful girl's face, and she pushed herself back into his arms, smothering him with the sweet jasmine smell again. "Kai," she lightly kissed the side of his jaw, making goosebumps erupt all over his skin, "I knew you loved me!"

Groaning a little mentally (that hadn't been what he meant at _all_, but he guessed he could live with it), he decided that even if she was comfortable, he was not, as his heart had started to beat madly in his chest again.

And it suddenly hit him. They were _cuddling_!

It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was, but he could feel a hot flush start from his stomach and spread out at the realization. It wasn't like they hadn't been in almost complete contact the whole time, but still… It seemed… _Different_ now.

Obviously, there was a side of Ray that he didn't normally see. Beneath the exterior of the spoiled pop star, there was a young girl who had no idea what she was doing. Perhaps Kai was her first love, perhaps he wasn't. It didn't seem to matter, though. He still meant something to her.

Was it still only because he stood up to her? Kai sighed. He didn't know. If that was the only reason why Ray still pursued him… That didn't feel nice in his stomach.

It wasn't an egotistical thing. Nami certainly couldn't count on her looks to draw people in (at least she thought she couldn't, and especially not as Kai!), as she had already spent eighteen years being single. A couple of guys had peaked her interest, but they had always been the 'cool' type, kind of reckless. She had never seriously pursued them, however. Instead, Nami always found herself trying to _prove_ herself to them, prove that she was an equal.

In high school, as most of her friends were going out and dating and comparing boys, Nami had found it increasingly hard to feign interest. Everyone used to tease her that she thought she was better than the boys, but that hadn't been true. It's just… How could she explain to them that if it was so hard to be herself, how would she be able to share herself with a boy? A boy who would want to kiss her and hold hands and… and _do_ things with her?

Throughout Nami's life, she had been trying to figure out where she fit. She wasn't comfortable with boys, she wasn't quite comfortable with girls, adults puzzled her, and her baby cousins left her feeling hopeless. So, throwing herself into something she loved (singing) had seemed the only way to go. Only, it hadn't panned out. Not at first, and definitely not after almost half a year had passed.

But what a turn her life had taken! She and Asahi and Hinata seemed to be really succeeding at something they had never had a shot at before – and all because they were male. It was almost like a dream come true if she got rid of the male disguises, the Yakuza, and most importantly the psycho Shachou and her rampant L-ness.

Nami had long ago come to the decision that anything L was disgusting. She couldn't quite remember where that resolve had come from, but it had to be the way she thought, right? After all, thinking about two women doing… _that_ made her stomach twist and her face heat up. She used to think that the only way she could handle Ray pursuing her was because Ray thought she was a male, and so it wasn't L.

But now… Feeling Ray's slim shoulders in his arms, her heartbeat being passed to him through her neck, her body's warm temperature…

If Ray could be attracted to the smallest member of Persona, maybe that smallest member of Persona could be attracted to Ray. Maybe… Kai's identity had taken over Nami?

Kai absently started stroking Ray's hair. It stilled thrilled him that THE famous Ray was in his presence, to some degree. Right after they had met, however, most of that admiration had turned into disgust, and then iffy intrigue. But now, feeling his body tingle against Ray, swallowing, Kai – no, this was Nami thinking now – Nami had to admit that, however or whyever, the black haired girl called to her.

Ever since _that time_, so early on, somehow, maybe, Nami had been falling for Ray. As much as she hated thinking that, hated even voicing it in her head, still shivered at the realization, it had to be true. After all, how else could she rationalize the overwhelming drive to kiss Ray breathless?

Kai's lips quirked up. At the very least, the fact that he tended to remember that afternoon as _that time_ with emphasis, it really was pretty silly. Perhaps that was why it had gained weight in his emotions?

"Kai?" Ray's quiet voice filtered up to his ears.

"Eh?" Kai tried to blink away his thoughts, shaking his head slightly.

Ray sat up and then smiled at him, relaxing her arms so they held him loosely around his upper arms. "Because I'm going away for a month… Do you want to come over to my apartment tonight? I can make you dinner just as you asked."

But Kai didn't hear the rest of her question. The words 'my apartment tonight' flashed across his vision, and he sucked in a breath, his face erupting in a giant blush.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-come over? To-to-to-to your place? Uh, eto, ehm – ehh??"

Ray stared at him blankly for a second, and then her eyes widened. She started to whack Kai's shoulders and head so he had to cover himself with his arms. "Kai no etchii!" she exclaimed, her face as bright red as his.

"Dame!" Kai cried, and, as it looked like Ray wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, he tried to wrap his arms around hers, pushing her backwards to get her off of him.

It really had been a bad plan, though, seeing as Ray had pushed herself back in the first place to get leverage, and the two of them overbalanced. Squeaking in reaction and grabbing the lapels of Kai's black coat, Ray pulled the blond down with her, and he landed squarely on top of her as her back hit the floor. Fortunately for the singer, the couch hadn't been a very tall one, but the impact still managed to take her breath away and shock her motionless for a couple of seconds.

Shocked motionless as well, Kai finally realized that it was his turn to have his chest pressed into Ray's face, the top of her head making his neck arch. Not… Good! He tried to scramble backwards.

But Ray had gained her breath and had wrapped her arms around his waist. Pressing her forehead into his racing pulse, she held him close. It felt like she had started nuzzling him, her breaths ragged.

Not good not good not good not good not good not good! Repeating over and over in his ears, the phrase started to intertwine with the sound of his pounding heart, and it was beginning to make him feel ill. If he stayed much longer, she would feel something she wasn't supposed to! …As well as not feel something she probably expected.

Kai stared at the carpeted floor, struggling to breathe, mind racing. Why did Ray's body feel so _gooooooood_ under him?

Goddammit, it was _not_ good! Not good not good not good! Growling a little and struggling harder in panic, Kai managed to push himself back a little bit till his eyes met Ray's. However, due to her still strong hold on him, he ended up sliding down her body, making him bite back a moan.

No no no no no no no! He was _not _going to get turned on by this!

Ray, however, had other ideas. She arched her neck up and kissed him. The kiss itself was a little sloppy, due to his still wriggling, and she only got half of his mouth. But the girl was determined, and she freed one arm from around his waist and wrapped it around his neck.

And this time, she was successful.

Ray's mouth was warm, wet, and her body molded perfectly to his. While the pop star was much taller than him, she had still managed to tangle her legs with his, and his pelvis was notched against hers. It must have been the bunching of her dress that hid his… lack, but frankly, Kai wasn't thinking about that anymore.

Instead, all he could think about was Ray's mouth and gasping breath and moving body under his.


End file.
